Priority: Family
by Shadeslayer95
Summary: The Reapers are defeated and the galaxy is rebuilding. This story covers the life of Jane Shepard and Liara T'Soni after the war against the Reapers. Let me show you how Shepard takes the challange of building a family! Slightly alternate Destroy-End with FemShep/Liara, the Normandy crew, some characters they met and of course OC's. Will be rated M later, because of lemon
1. Chapter 1: An End once and for all

**Hi there! Welcome to my new FanFiction "Priority: Family". Hope you will enjoy it.  
Going here with an alternate Destroy-Ending (EDI and Geth alive, for example). I'm going to tell the story of Jane Shepard and Liara T'Soni after the War and the ups and downs of marriage and parenthood.  
For all those who are expecting a new Chapter of my Pokémon FanFic "I love you forever": Don't worry!  
I'm writing on that one too but work cuts my time short, so please understand!And now, lets begin:  
**

**Ooops, almost forgot Disclaimer: This is Bioware's playground. I'm just playing in it. The picture is from the wonderful artist aimo on DeviantArt, a link will be posted at the bottom of the page.  
**

**EDIT: Special thanks to ReavansMask for helping me with the spelling errors! It feels good that this community is so helpful and nice! Keep it up, guys!**

**-:-**

**Chapter 1: An End once and for all**

"To all fleets: The Crucible is armed. Disengage and head to the rendezvous point. I repeat: Disengage and get the hell outta here."

A bright red light appeared at the Citadel, the arms spread wide open.

"No. That can't be," a young blue asari, on the verge of tears cried out, unable to believe what saw. "No! We can't leave! We have to go back! We can't leave her alone!"

"Liara!" Garrus tried to calm her down. "It's too late! We have to get out of here!"

"NO! I can't give her up! You can't do this to me Joker!" she cried. Said person, Jeff "Joker" Moreau flinched at these words. His Commander died once because of him. He didn't want to let it happen a second time.

"Normandy! What are you doing? Get the hell out!" Admiral Hackett's voice could be heard over comm.

"NO!" Liara cried, struggling against Garrus grip.

"Normandy! Move!"

Suddenly EDI's voice could be heard over the ship's speakers: "Power source of great magnitude detected from the Crucible. It is preparing to fire."

"Fuck!" Joker cursed. "Too late to get away from this. All stations: Prepare for impact!"

Liara could only watch in horror as nearly half of the Citadel crumbled down in a massive explosion. A bright wall of red light emerged from the Crucible and moved through the Sol System.

"Impact in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

The whole ship shuddered from the impact and the ship engines fell silent. The red light gathered at the Crucible and a bright red beam of light was fired towards the Charon Relay.

"EDI? Status?" Joker shouted, shocked at what happened, but relieved that none of the critical systems seemed out-of-order.

"Engines and a majority of systems offline. Life support, Communications and shuttles still working." EDI replied.

Liara stopped struggling against Garrus' grip and slumped down on the floor. "No. No. not again. This can't be true. She promised to come back to me. She always comes back."

"Liara..." Joker tried to comfort her but he couldn't say anything. For once, he was at a loss for words.

"Liara." Now it was Garrus speaking. "Stay strong. We don't know anything yet. The Commander is strong. She will survive. She always does."

Liara only cried more. She couldn't stop the tears knowing that the love of her life was probably dead or gravely injured. The heavy silence was suddenly broken, as Admiral Hackett called them over the comm:

"Normandy! Come in Normandy!"

"Normandy here, Sir! What's the situation? Are the Reapers dead? Did we win?"

"Glad to hear from you Normandy. We're running scans right now but it seems that the Reapers are offline. We did it. We are victorious."

"Great to hear, Sir. But I have to make a request Sir. We need you to run scans for life signs on the Citadel. Commander Shepard is still there," Joker replied, looking over to Liara.

"Of course. To all fleets: Run immediate scans on the Citadel. Search for any small sign of life. Hackett out."

After he finished, Hackett cursed to himself. How come he didn't think of that sooner? How could he forget to look for the woman who was responsible for their victory? How could he forget the soldier that was ready to give her life for the future of the galaxy. How could he forget the one that was like a daughter to him? The daughter he never had?

"Sir! This is SSV Leipzig! We've got a life sign!"

"SSV Leipzig, repeat!" the Admiral shouted. Could it be?

"Sir! We've got a life sign on the Citadel near the Presidium. It is very weak but it's stable and it's a human life sign!"

"Affirmative SSV Leipzig. Life sign on the Citadel near the Presidium. Normandy, do you copy that?"

"Understood, Admiral! Sending out shuttles for Search & Rescue operation!" Joker replied with a salute. He again looked over to Liara. "Don't worry Liara. We will find her."

* * *

Darkness. It was all she could see. It was dark and the air was heavy. It was difficult to breathe. Commander Jane Shepard opened her eyes and tried to figure out where she was.

_'What the hell happened? The Crucible... right. I activated it. But I'm not dead...' _Her head felt heavy. She couldn't form a clear thought. She tried to move her limbs.

_'Good...Everything alright...expect my left arm...It's definitely __broken...'_

Darkness was surrounding her mind and pulling her down. She tried to fight it but she was too weak to last long.

_'Liara...I need to stay awake...I promised her...to come back...to give her a family...Liara...'_

The last thing she could see before the darkness pulled her down into the abyss was Liara's smiling face as she promised her a future together.

_'I don't know. Marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children?'_

* * *

"We have arrived at the LZ, Sir," shuttle pilot Steve Cortez reported as they landed on small free area in the Presidium.

"Go ahead! Find her! The life sign is still very weak and it's unstable now! So hurry!"

_'By the Goddess, we need to find her! I can't lose her now that there is hope.'_ Liara's mind raced with fear and worry. She couldn't wait for the others and started running towards the source of the signal.

"Liara! Wait for us!" Cortez shouted, but she couldn't hear him. She was moving piles of debris away with her biotics and opened the door behind them with bare hands. When the door finally opened, Liara stopped with one foot inside the room behind.

_'What is this? I'm sure I never heard of such a place on the Citadel before.'_

When the rest of the team arrived, they too could only stare for a few seconds. They were standing in a vast circular room which was open to all sides, the air only held within through the environmental shields. If they weren't here for the Commander, Liara would admire the view of the stars outside. The room itself was in a very bad state. The shields were barely holding up and large piles of debris were everywhere.

"Move out! Turn every stone around twice if necessary! We need to find her!" Cortez ordered. The team moved away in different directions. Liara moved the debris away with her biotics or with her bare hands. _'Where is she? Oh Goddess, she needs to be alright! Please!'_

"I found something!" one of the men yelled. "Running scans...wait a sec...Affirmative! It's Commander Shepard!"

Liara immediately ran towards him. She stopped in shock as she saw the woman she loved lying on a pile of rubble, an iron bar pinning her to the ground right through her left hip. She was trapped under some massive parts of the crumbled ceiling.

"Fuck!" the soldier yelled. "We need to move this rubble away to get her out of there!"

"I can do that, soldier." Liara said, preparing her biotics. She concentrated her full power on the debris that surrounded her loved one, carefully looking out not to hurt her further. When she finally let her biotics go, the world around her went dark for a moment and she was suddenly very exhausted. But the knowledge that her love was hurt right beside her gave Liara new strength. She needed her.

"Jane? Can you hear me? We got you. You will be alright, you hear me? You are going to come back to me, like you promised!" she cried, her tears running now freely.

"You have to be okay?" she cried as she stumbled down on the ground, the exhaustion finally gaining the upper hand. She could feel Garrus picking her up before her world went dark.

**-:-**

**Phew! Finally!  
Chapter 1 of my new FanFiction "Priority: Family". Hard work like always but I hope it's good!  
Friendly critics are welcome, so please review and tell me what you think about it!**

**Picture-URL: art/PSC-The-Shepard-Family-193724494**

**See ya!**

**Next: A promise fulfilled**


	2. Chapter 2: A promise fulfilled

**Welcome back to Priority: Family!  
A new week, a new chapter. Commander Shepard's body was recovered. Will she survive? Or will the Reapers claim one last victim in this war?  
I will show you...  
**

**Disclaimer: Bioware: All, me: only my ideas**

**-:-**

**Chapter 2: A promise fulfilled**

Liara awoke to the beeping sound of machines around her and a white ceiling that clearly belonged to a hospital or medbay. Her head felt like it was made of cotton and she felt weak. She tried to sit up but every muscle of her body was screaming at this attempt of movement.

"Uhh..." she groaned. It was like her body was made of stone and she as walking through sirup. Dr. Chakwas looked up from her desk as she heard the groan from the asari maiden and swiftly walked over to her.

"Carfull Liara. You were out for a week because of your exhaustion. It seems that moving such a great amount of debris with your biotics was to much for your body." the elder woman said as she ran a quick scan over Liara.

"Karin, where is she? Please tell me you could save her! Please! Let me see her!" Liara cried, desperately trying to get out of the bed to search for Shepard. The feeling of fear was overwhelming, the thought that she loosed Jane again, was unbearable.

"Liara, please calm down. You need to be strong." the doctor said hesitantly. This one second of hesitation was enough for Liaras heart to stop for a moment. Her mind went blank.

"N-No. P-Please..D-Dont tell me...?" she cried looking into the eyes of the human, searching for an answer.

"Shhhhh. No need to cry Liara. It will be okay. The surgery was very difficult but we managed to save her. It will need time but she will heal. She is strong. We put her on a strong sedative for now, so her body has time to heal, but she should wake up sometime today." Dr. Chakwas said, hugging the asari close, giving her comfort and calming her down.

"Oh by the goddess... Thank you... Thank you..." she cried, now overwhelmed with joy that Jane has survived and was able to heal.

"Would you like to see her?" Dr. Chakwas asked.

"Yes, please. I need to see her. I want to know that everything will be okay."

"Okay. Let me help you up. Carefull now." the doctor said, helping Liara up from her hospital bed. She walked her over to another bed at the end of the room. At the sight that was presented to her, Liara broke down in tears and flung her arms around Jane's neck. She was badly wounded but she was alive. She could hear the faint drumming of the human's heart as she laid her head on her lovers chest. This simple sound, the quiet but unmistakable sound of life, was all Liara needed to be relieved. She was alive. They were finally able to have their future together.

"Oh Goddess, Jane... Please wake up soon. I can't do this without you. I couldn't let you go the first time and I don't want to feel that a second time. Please... Please wake up." she cried, not able to hold back the tears anymore. She couldn't remember how long she cried, only that Dr. Chakwas was holding her, soothing her, and that she cried until there were no more tears left.

"Shhh. It's okay, Liara. She will be alright. She is the strongest woman I've ever seen and I'm sure she will wake up soon. We put a strong sedative on her after the operation, that's why she is still sleeping. Come, we grab you something to eat." the doctor said, guiding Liara out of the medbay and towards the mess hall.

"Where are we Karin?" Liara asked. "This is clearly not the _Normandy_. I looks more like an asari ship."

"Good guess Liara. The _Normandy_ couldn't provide the medical equipment we needed. We're on board of the _Destiny Ascension_. And now come on, you need something to eat."

She let herself pulled up reluctantly and followed Dr. Chakwas down to the mess hall. She sat down at one of the tables and Dr. Chakwas brought her something to eat. She stared down on her food but she didn't really see anything. She kept staring until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She tried to eat a little but nothing had any sort of taste for her. She couldn't stand it. She stood up abruptly, knocking over the chair with her movement and ran out of the mess hall and down to the med bay.

"Liara?" Dr. Chakwas asked as she entered the med bay. "Are you okay? We worried about you."

The doctor looked around, searching for the young asari and spotted her at the side of Commander Shepard's bed. She was sitting in a chair and holding both of Shepard's bandaged hands.

"Liara, are you okay? You need to eat something."

"I'm fine, thank you Karin." Liara said. "I just can't stay to be away from her at the moment. I need to be at her side. I need to be here when she wakes up."

"Would you like to eat here in the med bay, Liara? I'm sure I can arrange this."

"Yes, thank you Karin" she said, her gaze never leaving her loved one.

* * *

A week later, Commander Shepard was still not awake. Dr. Chakwas was standing outside the med bay, concern written all over her face. Liara was lying on the bed besides Commander Shepard and asleep.

_'The Commander should have been awake for 8 days now, but she is still comatose. This isn't good. It takes a strong tall at Liara. I hope she will wake up soon.'_

A voice from behind pulled the doctor out of her thoughts. "Still unconscious?"

"Yes, and I don't know why. She should have been awake for 8 days now. And I worry for Liara, too. This is too much for her. She refuses half of her meals and she is barely sleeping. If the Commander doesn't wake up... I'm not sure if Liara is able to lose her a second time."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. _'Until death tears us apart'_ doesn't cut it for these two. I'm happy that my little girl has found someone like her but if she doesn't make my little wing happy, I make sure to kick her ass from one corner of the galaxy to the other."

"I'm sure of that, Matriarch. Join me on a glass of Serrice. I think I need a drink to come down."

"Lead the way, doc."

Inside the med bay, Liara was waking up now, a little confused, since she couldn't remember falling asleep. She looked down on her beloved human, who was still unconscious.

"Jane, please wake up. I can't lose you a second time. Please, please..." she cried, breaking down in tears over her lover. While she was crying, she didn't notice the light movement of the body beneath her or that Jane's emerald-green eyes fluttered open.

"Li..." the commander croaked, her voice barely a whisper. Her throat felt like it was made of sandpaper. "Liara..." she managed to say.

"J-Jane?" Liara asked surprised. She moved back a little, just enough to see her lovers face.

"Oh goddess, Jane! You're awake! Oh goddess... I-I missed you... I..." she broke off. She was lost for words. The tears were now freely running down her cheeks.

"Can't... get rid... of me...so easy." Shepard croaked out. She was relieved as Liara put a glass of water and a straw in front of her. The water running down her sore throat was like heaven and it let her feel better.

"Liara, I..." she tried to say something but was interrupted by Liara.

"I... I thought I lost y-you... again. P-Please... don't ever leave me again. I..."

She was interrupted by a light kiss on her lips.

"It's okay Liara. I'm... not going anywhere. I promised... you little blue children after all. I love you, Liara, don't you ever forget that."

"I-I love you too, Jane." Liara said, now smiling from ear to ear.

Jane returned the smile and both of them were just staring at each other, taking in the sight, until the comfortable silence from a fit of coughing from Jane.

"Jane? Are you okay?" Liara asked, suddenly worried again.

"I... I'm fine, Liara. Just a sore throat."

"Here, I got you another glass of water." the asari said.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to look for Dr. Chakwas, okay?" Liara said, standing up.

"Not going anywhere." Shepard replied smiling. "I love you, Liara."

"I love you too, Jane. I'm just glad you kept your promise."

Jane watched the asari leaving the room, still smiling from ear to ear.

_'Yeah, I'm glad too.' _she thought, as she remembered her promise to her blue beauty at the night before the last battle.

_'I'm coming back too you, Liara. Even if have to walk through hell. I wont leave you again. I love you, don't ever forget that.'_

**-:-**

**Aaaaaaaand: Finished!  
A lot of waiting for the poor Liara in this chapter ;)  
Don't worry things will go up from now on! After all, this is a happy ending story. (But every story needs a little bit of drama, eh?  
Anyway, please review and stay tuned.  
**

**See ya!**

**Next: Invictus  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Invictus

**Welcome back!  
This is chapter 3 for you guys! A bit longer than usual, but I need to get it all in this chapter.  
hope you'll like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Bioware. I'm just a guy who plays along with the names and places and stuff.**

**-:-**

**Chapter 3: Invictus**

_"Out of the night that covers me,  
Black as the Pit from pole to pole,  
I thank whatever gods may be  
For my unconquerable soul." _

A week later, Shepard was still in hospital since she barely escaped death. She was more asleep than awake, but when she was awake she would always lay in Liara's arms, asking her about what happened when she activated the Crucible. It shocked her to hear that the united fleets were trapped in the Sol System, since the Crucible severely damaged the Mass Relays. Despite the great damage every fleet had suffered from, the best scientist of every race were already working on bringing the Relays back online. The galaxy was still torn into pieces from the Reaper War but they had survived. They were able to destroy a threat, millions of years old, and survived. Right now, Jane was resting her head on Liara's shoulder as the asari told her about the members of her crew.

"As far as we know, everyone is fine, thanks to you. Some are heavier injured as others but they will make it. Zaeed flew a shuttle right into the eye of a destroyer but when they found him, he was still alive."

"That's Zaeed. When a bullet to the head doesn't stop him, why a reaper?" Jane said with a chuckle.

"Samara has a pretty bad wound on her side when she defended Hammer HQ against some banshee. As far as the soldiers are telling, she took down over fifty of them. the others are more or less fine. At least they are all able to walk around."

"That's good to hear. But there's one thing I want to know: If they are okay, why the hell didn't they come to see me?" she said with mock anger.

"They did. but you were asleep most of the time. I sent them a message earlier, would you like me to let them in?" Liara asked.

"Yes, please. Will be great to see them." Jane replied, grinning from ear to ear since she was happy that everyone was fine.

Liara stood up and walked over to the door. As soon as she opened, a big group _ into the room. Her entire crew from both ships were there, along with some of her friends from her journey. Khalee Sanders was there, along with David Archer, Oriana was with her sister and even her old friend from Virmire, Major Kirahee.

Garrus was the first one to speak. "You know, Shepard? I'm touched that you want to pull up to me with those scars, but really? A Reaper laser? You can over-do it, you know?" he said with a smirk.

"Hah, jealous Vakarian? Some woman find scars attractive, mind you most of this woman are krogan."

Garrus smiled at Shepards words.

"Hah! I always knew you were tough, but those scars definitely prove that you're a real krogan, Shepard!" Wrex cut in.

"Thanks Wrex. But please no headbutts as greetings from now on. Don't want to live the rest of my life in hospitals."

"That would be no difference to your life until now, Commander." Dr. Chakwas said, entering the room.

"Ouch, now you're hurting me, doc." Shepard said, putting a hand over her heart, faking shock.

"It seems that we need to thank you twice now, Commander. First you saved us from the Reapers at the academy, and now you saved everyone from the Reapers."

"Kahlee, it's good to see you. And David, how are you?"

"I'm good, Commander. Still counting."

"That's good to hear." Jane said, joy filling her, as she saw that everyone she held dear was fine. But something was off to her.

"Kahlee, where is Anderson? Isn't he with you?"

A heavy silence filled the room. Tears appeared in her eyes. Jane immediately knew, what her feeling was.

"No..."

"T-They f-found him this m-morning. He w-was hit from the s-same shot as you, Commander. He..." she couldn't continue. She didn't need to. Everyone in the room knew what she meant.

"No...no...no..." Jane started to cry. Anderson was like a father to her. "I... why...?" she sobbed. Liara put her arms around her body and tried to sooth her, but Jane cried only harder. It was like the floodgates had opened. Every single tear, every feeling of sorrow and guilt crashed down on her as she cried in her lovers arms. "I-I... why couldn't I save him? Why did I have to be so weak?"

"Jane, no. You aren't weak. Please. You couldn't do anything."

"I COULD! WHY? WHY HIM? WHY ALL THOSE PEOPLE? WHY WASN'T I FUCKING STRONG ENOUGH? Why... why...I needed to be so strong all the time...I-I shouldn't been crying...DAMN IT! WHY? WHY EVERYONE ELSE? I SHOULD HAVE BEEN STRONG ENOUGH! WHY?...why?...why?"

"Shhhh. It's okay Jane. Let go. Don't even think about holding back now. Let go." Liara soothed her, holding her while she was rocking back and forth. Jane cried, as every feel of self-doubt, pain and regret she had bottled up over the years came down on her. Her dark childhood on earth, the death of her entire unit on Akuze, the destruction of the first Normandy and finally the feeling of guilt for all the lives lost in the gruesome war against the Reapers. She cried until there were no more tears to shed. She was still in Liara's arms and when she finally calmed down, she fell asleep from the exhaustion. Liara lied her down on the bed and tucked her in.

"Sleep well, Jane." she said, kissing her on the forehead before she left the room to join the crew outside who made a retreat when Jane needed the comfort of her love.

* * *

_"In the fell clutch of circumstance _  
_ I have not winced nor cried aloud. _  
_Under the bludgeonings of chance _  
_ My head is bloody, but unbowed." _

* * *

Outside, the crew was waiting for Liara. When the young asari came out of the med bay all eyes were on her immediately.

"Liara! Is Lola alright?" Vega asked.

"Yes. She just..." Liara's words broke, she was almost crying herself before she continued. "She just needed to let go. goddess... There is so much... guilt in her. She... she feels responsible for the ones we lost along our way. I... I just hope that I can help her through this."

"don't worry, Liara." Dr. Chakwas said. You two went through so much together, you will find a way to deal with this for sure."

"Thank you, Karin. but how long will she be bed ridden? I know she doesn't like hospitals or med bays."

This caused a chuckle from the doctor. "I can agree to that. She was always impatient to get out of the med bay every time she was there. Which, might I add, was nearly after every second mission."

"I guess that's something the skipper and I have in common." Ashley said with a laugh. "Can't blame her on that. Hospital food is even worse then the military field rations."

This caused everyone in the room to laugh. They looked at each other and laughed even more, realising that it was their first true laughter in years. They could feel that the looming shadow of the reapers was finally gone. It was relieving to laugh, free from worry and looking into a future free from darkness.

When they finally calmed down, Dr. Chakwas looked at Liara and answered her question from earlier. "You don't have to worry Liara. The Commander will be able to leave hospital in a week, but I recommend another week of bed rest so her wounds can heal properly. And now go back to her. i know you want back to her, I can see it."

"Yeah, I'm sure we will find something to do for the time. Anyone in for a round of skyillian five?" Vega asked.

"Count me in." Garrus replied.

"Me too. I'm sure Garrus needs some moral support for this." Tali said.

"Ah, the hell. I'm in too. Don't got the nerve to fill any of those reports right now." Ashley sighted.

Liara smiled at her friends and walked back into the med bay, while the others made their way back to the Normandy, which was currently docked to the _Destiny Ascension_. When she entered the med bay, jane was sleeping peacefully. Liara looked at her girlfriend and noticed a change to all the countless other times she watched her sleeping. She always loved to watch her in her sleep. Only in her sleep, Jane looked secure. But now, she had such a peaceful look on her face. So peaceful, Liara had never seen it on her before. She smiled and sat down on her chair at the side of Shepard's bed. She moved one of her hands through Jane's short, blazing red hair. She was always fascinated by Jane's hair. She loved the soft, silky texture and how Jane enjoyed it when Liara combed her hair and massaged her head. She looked down on her lover and thought of the life that was now before them. She remembered what Jane had told her almost 7 months ago, when she had visited the _Normandy _after they had defeated the Shadow Broker.

* * *

_"Did you enjoy the tour?"_

_Liara looked around in Shepard's new cabin and then looked at her with a smile grazing her features._

_"Yes, It's a beautiful ship. And I ran into Joker. He seemed happy to see me. Although he did ask me if you and I would be acting out scenes from some vid called 'Vaenia'."_

_A light blush appeared on Shepard's face and she rubbed her right hand over her neck in embarrassment._

_"Of course he did."_

_Liara smiled again and walked into the small corner with Shepard's desk and her new model ships._

_"I'd be worried if he weren't saying things like that."_

_She than turned around and looked at her lover, not sure over her next step._

_"I brought you something. It took some digging, but I recovered your tags." Liara said, as she handed Shepard a small box with the burned old dog tags from the first _Normandy_._

_Shepard smiled and looked at her old tags for a moment, remembering the 'good old times' on the SR-1._

_"I thought I'd never see these again."_

_"You can't get back everything you lose... but sometimes you get lucky."_

_"Yeah, that was the plan." jane said as she placed the box on her desk, turning back to Liara. She leaned back against her desk and crossed her arms over her chest. Liara walked over to the aquarium and turned back to her lover._

_"How are you actually doing Shepard? I mean really, not what you tell your squad to keep morale up."_

_Shepard stood up and shrugged her shoulders._

_"Between you and me? I have no idea how we're going to do this. I'm doing everything I can, but..."_

_"You've done more than most." Liara said, walking back to her. "There wouldn't be a man, woman or child left on Horizon if not for you."_

_Shepard looked up to her, anger over that mission filling her._

_"You know the worst part of it? Cerberus planted intel to lure the Collectors there. Horizon was a bait."_

_Liara shook her head. "Those bastards."_

_Shepard turned back to Liara._

_"They'd have hit another world if we hadn't lured them there, but... aren't you going to tell me not to work with them?"_

_"I'd gave them your body, remember? What should I say? And I trust you. You stick to your beliefs, no matter what Cerberus wants." Liara looked into Jane's mesmerizing green eyes. "So tell me what you want. If this all ends tomorrow, what happens to us?"_

_Jane smiled and walked towards Liara. "I don't know. Marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children?" she said looking into Liara's deep blue eyes. It resulted in a playful shove from Liara.  
_

_"You just say these things..." She walked over to the small desk and put her hands on it._

_"Goddess... you were dead!". Those deep blue eyes were now wet with tears._

_"I got better." jane said, walking towards her blue beauty._

_Liara turned around and was greeted with her lover standing right before her. She put her hands around Shepards waist as the humans arms did the same with her. The tears were now running down her cheeks.  
_

_"this time - but you're going to leave again." She walked away from her lover and over to the corner beside the Commanders bed. "When your team is ready, you'll leap through the Omega 4 Relay."_

_She turned around again and saw that Jane had followed her. Shepard took Liara's hands in her own and held them. Liara looked into the green whirlpool of emotions again. She loved Jane's emerald-green eyes._

_"I spent two years mourning you. So if we're going to try this... I need to know you're always coming back."_

_Jane's voice got low and husky. "I don't know. That's a pretty big promise to make."_

_"Oh, is it?"_

_jane moved her mouth to Liara's neck and began to trail soft kisses along it._

_"I'd have to have something special to come back to."_

_Liara's hand moved to Jane's red hair and put light pressure on it. Her eyes fluttered shut._

_"I'm... open to suggestions."_

_"How about... this?" Shepard asked, pressing her hand into the small of Liara' back, eliciting a loud gasp from the asari as her eyes turned black._

_"Embrace Eternity!"_

* * *

_"Beyond this place of wrath and tears _  
_ Looms but the Horror of the shade, _  
_ And yet the menace of the years _  
_ Finds, and shall find, me unafraid."_

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

Liara jerked up in surprise. "Goddess! Don't startle me like that!"

"Hmmm, Goddess. I like the sound of that. but you can call me just Jane." the redhead said with a smirk. Seeing her smile like that filled Liara with unimaginable joy, despite half of her lovers face still in bandages.

"To answer your question: I was thinking about you."

"Then I hope that your thoughts are good ones."

"They are always good when you are involved. I was remembering our night on the Normandy before you leapt through the Omega 4 Relay."

"Heh. I've got very fond memories of this night." Jane said with a chuckle.

"Me too." Liara said, albeit blushing in a light purple color.

jane smiled and leaned up to Liara and pulled her into a loving and tender kiss. Liara happily returned it, needing to feel her lover again, to confirm that she was still there. the kiss lasted until the need for fresh air became to overwhelming. Jane leaned back down on the bed and rested her forehead against Liara's.

"Wow."

"Indeed."

Liara climbed into the bed behind jane and circled her arms around her. Jane leaned back into her lovers embrace and closed her eyes.

"So, anything happened while I was sleeping?"

"No. We got some news, though. The Relays are still offline but we got good news from Samara. She has woken up and will be released from hospital in a few weeks. We heard from Javik, too. He got some serious injuries but he will make it."

"That's good to hear. I thought he was done for when that building came down."

"He was really lucky. And while we're speaking of the crew: Ashley, james, Garrus and Tali want to visit you later. I told them to wait, you need some rest."

"But..." Jane tried to protest.

"no. don't even try to tell me otherwise. I can see it. You are barely awake." Liara said.

"I'm going to lose this one, aren't I?" jane said, a smile grazing her features.

"Yes, you are. And now sleep. I will stay here and watch over you." the asari said, kissing her on the forehead.

"What did I do to deserve someone so perfect?" Jane asked, looking up to her beautiful asari."

"Everything. You did everything. And now sleep, my love." Liara answered, her eyes full of love and adoration.

"I love you, Liara T'Soni."

"I love you too, Jane Marie Shepard."

* * *

When Jane woke up five hours later, Liara was still sitting behind her, typing something in her omnitool.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. What are you doing, working again?."

"No. The broker network was severely damaged throughout the war and I decided to give the title of the Broker over to Feron. I was just writing a message to Tali. I saw that you were starting to wake and called them over."

Jane smiled. It would be good to see the others again. It was no fun, being ridden to a bed. Just as she wanted to say something the door gave a hiss and opened, with Ashley, James, Garrus and Tali stepping in.

"Hey Lola! Glad to see that you're up again!" James voice boomed through the room.

"Ugh, not so loud big guy. Sedatives givin' me headaches every time."

"Got it, Lola."

"how are you, Shepard?" Tali asked, wringing her hands in front of her. Since Tali joined Shepard's crew on the first Normandy, Jane spent a lot of time learning the quarians body language since her face was hidden behind the mask of her environmental suit. Because of this, Jane could see immediately that her energetic friend was nervous and concerned.

"Don't worry, Tali. I'm getting better." she said, smiling at her friends.

"Really? 'I'm getting better'? Shepard, please. We all know this is just some misguided cry for attention from you." Garrus said, his mandibles moving up a little, the turian equivalent of a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah Garrus. And we also know that you're just grumpy because you have to sleep in the crew quarters." Ashley laughed. She looked at Shepard.

"We did it, huh?"

"Yeah, we did it. They're gone."

"Hard to believe skipper. I mean, they're dead, but so are the Relays and all intergalactic communication. And Earth... I can't even talk about it."

"We will find a way, Ash. All worlds were hit hard, but Earth maybe suffered the hardest hit. But we will make it, believe me. Our head is bloody, but unbowed."

Ash looked into Jane's eyes as she cited the poem.

_"Do you really believe that, or is this just morale boost?" _Liara asked through their mental connection.

_"I believe it, Liara. After all we did, we will find a way. The galaxy will be a damn good place once we finished rebuilding." Shepard replied, showing Liara her feelings of hope and joy. They had won. The Reapers are gone. And they will find a way to bring the Relays back online. For a united galaxy."_

* * *

_"It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll,  
I am the master of my fate:  
I am the captain of my soul."_

**-:-**_  
_

**And we are done!  
Phew! This chapter was hard work and I would like to ask you if you are okay with the length of the chapter or should I return to the old scheme?  
**

**Please fav, follow and review!**

**Until next time!**

**Next: We fought as a united galaxy**


	4. Chapter 4: We fought as a united galaxy

**And here is Ch.4!  
As always I apologize for the long time between updates, but I try to increase the rate of them.  
But I wont keep you waiting, so here it is.**

**CGT: Central Galactic Time (Like Earth time, only that a day has thirty hours)**

**-:-**

**Chapter 4: We fought as a united galaxy**

Shepard was sitting on her hospital bed and was trying to put on her dress blues alone, which was rather difficult with one arm in a sling.

"Do we really have to go?" she asked while she was trying to put on her shirt.

"Yes, we have to. Don't be so grumpy about it, Ash mentioned that you'll get a promotion."

"Yeah, big surprise. Just had to win a war for that." she said, finally succeeding in putting on the shirt. "It's not the meeting that annoys me, well... maybe a little. What annoys me is facing those damn media maws again. I swear to you: One false word from this damn al-Jilani and I will hit her with a biotic strike so hard she will create a dent in the wall."

It was a week since her reunion with her crew and Admiral Hackett had requested that Jane would appear at a meeting with all political leaders, which would be a debriefing as well, and a press conference afterwards. Jane shuddered as memories came flooding into her mind, clouding her vision.

* * *

_"You did good, child. You did good. I'm proud of you."_

_"Finish your war - we will be waiting."_

_"Shepard-Commander."_

_"I tried."_

___"Had to be me. Someone else might gotten it wrong."_

* * *

"Jane?" Liara asked, concern filling her words. She just had left the small bathroom of the hospital room and was disturbed from what she saw. jane was sitting on the bed, breathing hard and her face was contorted with agony.

"Jane? Do you hear me? Look at me! You are safe. It's over. There are no Reapers anymore. You are safe." she said, taking the humans face between her soft, blue hands at forcing Jane to look into her eyes. Liara's eyes turned black as she melded with her lover, knowing that the presence of her mind would calm Shepard down.

_"It's safe, love. I'm here. You're here. We are safe." _she soothed Shepard's mind with her feelings of love and adoration and soon the troubled mind of her love calmed down.

_"What happened?" _she asked, slowly retreating from Jane's mind but not completely. She wasn't even sure if that was possible anymore. She could feel their bond every time, even if lightyears were seperating them.

"I-I had a flashback. I could her voices. The ones we lost, the Reapers, the Illusive Man, everyone. It- It was so real..."

"Shhh, it's fine now. I'm here." the asari said, closing her arms around Jane in a soft and comforting embrace. After a moment, Jane returned the embrace, hugging Liara close and nuzzling her head in the asari's shoulder.

The were like that for a few minutes, until Jane had calmed down and ready to leave. Liara insisted on a wheelchair for Shepard, but she refused.

"I'm able to walk by myself, Liara." she said, taking one of her crutches from the bedside on turning towards the door. She was only to steps down the corridor, when the inevitable happened and she fell to the floor.

"Jane!"

"I'm fine Liara. Just a little weak in the legs."

"Like hell you are!" the researcher screamed, looking at Jane with her eyes full of worry, anger and fear.

Jane flinched. Liara rarely cursed, but when she does, she is seriously angry.

"Li..."

"No. I'm getting a wheelchair, and that's final." she said, throwing another glare at the injured commander. Jane let out a loud sigh.  
"Dammit. Why can she be this angry and breathtaking at the same time? Not fair."

After a few minutes, Liara returned with a wheelchair and helped Jane up into it.

"I'm sorry Liara."

"It's fine, love." the young maiden said, kissing the top of jane's head. "I'm just worried about you. I lost you once, I can't take this a second time."

"I'm sorry, Li. It's... It's just... I feel so damn weak. I'm supposed to be strong and the one who protects you. how am I supposed to that when I'm this weak?"

"You don't have to. For once, I'm the one protecting you. And don't worry, I gladly help you out of this if you want to kick this reporter from one end of the ship to the other."

"Thanks. I'll remind you on that one." Jane replied, smiling. "And now let's go. Better get over with this crap."

* * *

**15 minutes later, Conference room of the _Destiny Ascension_**

The conference room was filled with representatives of every race that fought in the final battle of Earth. The asari were represented by the matriarchs Aethyta and Lidanya, the salarians by dalatrass Linron and Major Kirrahe, the turians by Primarch Victus and general Oraka and the humans by Admiral Steven Hackett and Dr. Kamizawa, the leading scientist behind the Crucible project. The krogan had sent Urdnot Wrex with Urdnot Bakara joined over QEC. volus, elcor, hanar and Drell had sent two representatives, too. Only geth and rachni had sent only one ambassador, a tall prime unit and asari, who looked dreamy from times to times.

"Commander Shepard, I'm glad you made it." Admiral Steven Hackett said, as Jane entered the room together with Liara. "And Dr. T'Soni. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Admiral"

"Well, we were just discussing about a new council on the citadel since most of us do not want to support our current council any further. I'd hope to hear your opinion, Commander."

Jane tried to stand up, but found it very difficult until Liara helped her up and let her lean against her, so she could stand on her feet.

_"Thank you."_

_"Always."_

"It is out of question that every race that fought alongside us will gain a seat in the new council. And yes, I mean _every_ race. that means volus, elcor, and the others as much as krogan, geth and rachni."

"Shepard-Commander. You are willing to let us join the council?" the Prime spoke with a deep, rumbling voice.

"Yes. I don't care what happened in the past. You helped us against the Reapers. And I saw the truth. I was in your consensus during the Rannoch war, remember? I know that you didn't trigger the Morning War. You deserved it, ...?"

"Call me Azrael, Shepard-Commander. In honor of Legion we have decided to name ourselves after the beings of human mythology."

"Thank you, Azrael. It means a lot to me that you honor him like that. The same goes for the rachni. I know they didn't start that war back then willingly. And you helped us, too."

"We must thank you, Commander. You saved the Queen twice and now the entire galaxy. We would be happy if our songs could raise in harmony."

Jane smiled. The work she had done to unite the galaxy weren't fruitless. Expect...

"This is ridiculous!" Dalatrass Linron shouted.

"Care to elaborate, _Dalatrass_?" Jane asked, venom tripping from her words.

"Don't you dare to speak to me like that, Shepard! You've done enough damage curing the genophage! And now the krogan should take place in galactic politics? Enough is enough!"

"With all due respect, Dalatrass." Major Kirrahe interrupted. "Shut the fuck up!"

The dalatrass's face went red with anger. "MAJOR! YOU DARE TO..."

"SHUT UP!" Jane screamed. "I think it's time to show this meeting what kind of person you really are. Wrex, could you be so kind?"

"With pleasure, Shepard." the old krogan battlemaster replied, his face showing the krogan equivalent of a smirk.

"What are you...?" Linron tried to ask, before she was interrupted by her own voice coming from the recording which was currently played.

_"Years ago, our operatives sabotaged the Shroud facility to ensure what you're planning couldn't be done. Mordin will likely detect this malfunction and repair it. But if you ensure that he doesn't, then the cure's viability will be altered just enough so that it fails. No one will notice the change."_

_"You mean trick the krogan?"_

_"They need not to be any the wiser. Let Urdnot Wrex believe you fulfilled your promise."_

_"Mordin would never stand for that."_

_"How you deal with him is up to you, Commander. We can provide you our very best scientists to build the Crucible... and the full support of our fleets."_

"If_ I sabotage the cure."_

_"Think about it Commander. The choice is yours."_

A heavy silence filled the room and every eye in the conference room was looking at the Dalatrass. The silence continued for a few seconds until Major Kirrahe stood up.

"Dalatrass Linron." he said, barely containing his anger, "I think it would be the best if you live this room now. The Salarian Union no longer wishes you to represent us."

The Dalatrass looked at Kirrahe like she wanted to shoot him but she surrendered to the glares of pure hate thrown at her, ecspecially from the two krogan and Shepard. With one last glare at Shepard she stomped out of the room, leaving even her bodyguards behind.

"Well, I think we need a new salarian representative." Hackett said. "But despite what just happened, I agree with Shepard. We need to save this unity. We can not allow the galaxy to fall apart after everything we've been through. Are there any objections?"

No one raised a hand.

"Good. Then we are clear: tomorrow, 1200 CGT, we will announce that we're going to vote for a new council."

Everyone in the room agreed. They were all angry at the old council because of their ignorance before and during the Reaper War. Hackett turned to Shepard.

"Commander Sheapard."

"Admiral Hackett, sir." she replied.

"Commander, I have decided to skip the questioning part of your debriefing. God knows what you've been through, I don't want you to relive those nightmares again. But now to there pleasant part of this meeting:  
Commander Shepard, I'm proud to announce your immidiate promotion to the rank of Admiral. Furthermore, I'm more than proud to give you the Platinum Star of Terra, a medal never awarded before."

"Thank you, sir." Jane managed to reply, despite being completely taken aback. She knew she was getting a promotion, she had won a war after all, she had won THE war, but a promotion to the highest rank of the System Alliance Navy? She never had dreamed about that. Her gaze drifted towards her lover, who was smiling at her. She smiled back, and true joy filled her. The moments to mourn the lost would come, but now a undescribable joy filled her and she smiled her first true, genuine smile since her sixth birthday.

"I'd hate to interrupt this moment, but I think it's time to end this meeting and prepare for the press conference." Dr. Kamizawa spoke up.

"I agree, doctor. We'll meet again in an hour to hold the conference. Commander, would you come over here for a moment? the Admiral dismissed the representatives.

"Sir?" she asked, as Liara moved her wheelchair towards Admiral Hackett.

"Our Rescue squad found this near the place you were recovered. I figured you want it back." he said, grabbing a long, thin package from under his desk. "Honestly, It's a miracle that it wasn't damaged beyond repair."

"Jane? What is it?" Liara asked when she saw her lovers eyes tear up.

"I-I...It's... but ...how?"

"Jane?" she asked again, looking over Jane's shoulder, only to see the object that caused the teary reaction from her girlfriend.

"It's _Tsuyo?_" she asked. "But I thought it was destroyed when harbingers beam hit us?"

"I-I can't..." the spectre was trying to form words, but the only thing that came out were more tears.

Liara closed her arms around her lover and soothed her with her mind. She looked up at the old admiral and she could swear that she saw a tear running down his scarred face and a smile tucking on his lips.

"Thank you, Admiral. This sword means a lot to her. It's the last thing she hast left from her mother. Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me, Dr. T'Soni. I'm happy that I could help. We'll see us in an hour. Goodbye." he replied, leaving the room.

"Would you like to eat something, Jane?" Liara asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving." the human replied, still looking down at the sword that was with her from the beginning. The sword that her mother gave her in her final moments, when she was lying in her bed, finally defeated by her illness. Even in 2160, the devastating disease AIDS wasn't cured. When her mother lost the fight against it, she gave Jane the old sword, taking a promise from her.

_"You... have to make... a promise, little one. Promise me... that you.. stay strong. Promise me... to survive. Promise... me... to be... strong..."_

Jane had found the strength she needed. She did survive. And as a reminder of her lost mother, she named her sword:

_Tsuyo_: Strength

* * *

One hour later, the representatives met again in a hall near the conference room which was used for press conferences. As soon as Liara and Shepard entered the room, a storm of questions broke loose as every reporter was trying to get an interview from the savior of the galaxy.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Please stand down. Now is not the time for interviews!" Admiral Hackett could be heard over the noise. The reporters moved back and sat down as Liara moved Shepard up to the podium. She noticed that Jane was falling asleep because of the exhaustion and could also feel Admiral Hackett looking at them. She looked up to him, shaking her head. Jane was in no condition for a speech. He nodded and moved forward to the speaker's desk.

"Ladies and Gentleman! We are holding this conference in order to make a few announcements and to answer your questions. Please consider that Commander Shepard is still recovering and in no condition to hold a speech or answer questions. Thank you. Dr. Kamizawa, could you come here please?"

"Thank you, Admiral. As you all now, our best scientist are currently working on reactivating the Mass Relays. I'm happy to announce that the work is almost complete and that the test runs will start in two weeks."

the room was drowned with cheers and applause.

"We are also here to announce that the representatives of all species have decided that they are no longer willed to support the current council, due to their actions in the Reaper War. Tomorrow 1200 CGT, reelections will be held. The new council will contain a member from every race that is willed to act under the council law. We fought as a united galaxy, don't let this unity fade into nothingness."

The conference went on for an hour until Admiral Hackett announced that they all were tired and need some rest. The end of the conference didn't prevent the reporters from bombarding the representatives with questions. Liara and Jane were almost out of the room when a group of reporters moved in their path.

"Commander, Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani, Westerlund News. Our listeners want to know what happened...?"

"Alina McKeen, ANN. Commander, is it true...?

"John Hawkins, Terra Firma news. Commander Shepard. Rumors are saying that you turned back on humanity and chosen an alien partner?"

"EVERYONE; SHUT UP!" Jane screamed, her eyes focused on the man from Terra Firma. "Do you have a problem with it?" she asked, a dangerously light burning in her eyes.

"Commander. It would be a great loss for humanity if your bloodline goes down to some asari who..."

The man never finished his sentence. before the last word had left his lips, a powerful biotic punch connected with his groin, sending him flying into a wall. Jane rolled her wheelchair over to him.

"Bad for you i couldn't reach you face. See this as a warning. NO ONE messes with MY girl. Do you understand? The next time I hear something like that out of you fucking mouth, I'll kill you."

Before she was able to hit the man with another punch, a soft blue hand held her back.

"Jane. Stop it. He isn't worth it."

"Sorry, Li. It's just..."

"It's okay." she said as she grabbed the wheelchair and rolled Jane out of the conference room. "Do you remember our last encounter with Terra firma? After we met Anderson on the Citadel?"

"How could I ever forget that?" Jane asked with a chuckle. "His face was just priceless."

* * *

_"Commander Shepard. It's an honor to speak with you." the man greeted her._

_"What's this demonstration about?" she asked, shaking his hand._

_"I'm Charles Saracino of the Terra Firma Party. With Armistice Day coming soon, we're making our voices heard by the alien-appeasers on the presidium. Can I count on your support in the next election?"_

_"What are you running for?"_

_"I'm seeking one of the five spacer seats in Parliament. They have certain baroque conditions for a citizen to be able to vote for them. You have to spend more than six months a year in space. But you can't have stayed in any one settled system for more than a month. You do spend most of your time in space, Commander."_

_"You're marking the end of the First Contact War with a protest?" she asked him, a hint of disgust edging into her voice._

_"As we have every year, for the last 26 years. The war taught humanity a lesson that some would forget. If we don't stand up for ourselves, no one else will."_

_"I thought the lesson of the First Contact War was that there's other life in the galaxy, and they have opinions too." Jane asked him further, annoyance now rising._

_"Perhaps so, Commander. But if aliens feel free to express their "opinions" at gunpoint why shouldn't we?"_

_"What happened at the MAss RElay was a misunderstanding. If you saw a child about to touch a gun, wouldn't you stop them?" Garrus interrupted._

_"I'd pull them away, yes. I wouldn't shoot them dead."_

_Jane looked a the man, a light burning in her eyes. This man was tiring her patience._

_"I don't know Terra firma's platform. What do you stand for?"_

_"Our core value is that Earth must 'stand firm' against alien influences. Politically, culturally, and-in the worst case-military. I don't suppose I could convince you to issue a public statement of support for my candidacy?"_

_"So you want my opinion on aliens? Very well, you'll get you public statement."_

_"Wonderful, commander!"_

_"Liara, could you come here please?"_

_"C-Commander?"_

_"I want to show this man my opinion on aliens. I think you could help."_

_"H-Help? Commander, I don't think I..."_

_Liara didn't finish the sentence because of the soft, pink lips colliding with hers, kissing her forcefully. After a moment of surprise, she gave in, kissing the commander back. When the need for air made them separate, they rested their foreheads against each others, smiling. Jane turned back at Saracino, whose facial expression made everyone laugh who looked at him._

_"This, Mr. Saracino, is my opinion on aliens."_

* * *

"Good old times, eh?"

"Hm, I believe you took me to a very nice restaurant a few weeks later."

"And I remember that we went to my cabin after dinner. I have some fond memories of that night."

"Me too."

They arrived at the med bay to soon, and when Liara helped jane out of the wheelchair and sat her down on the bed, she was surprised by a pair of soft lips on hers. The kiss was soft and sensual, a kiss to remember what was to long neglected. It turned more fierce after a few moments and soon Jane's tongue licked over Liara's lips, pleading for entrance, which Liara happily granted. Their tongues moved against each other and Jane let herself slide down onto the bed, taking Liara with her.

"Mhmm. Jane. You need rest."

"Really? I can think of others things I need at the moment." she said, her voice low and husky.

"Yes, you need your rest. Later, I promise." she said, smiling seductively.

"You're a goddamn tease. you now that?"

"Sleep, Jane. I will be here."

"Fine. I love you, Li."

"I love you, too. Now and forever."

**-:-**

**And there's another one.  
As always, please fav, follow and most of all REVIEW! All feedback is appreciated and cared for!Until next time.  
**

**Next: One last farewell**


	5. Chapter 5: One last farewell

**Welcome back my friends!  
I know it has been a while since my last update but real life is hitting me pretty hard at the moment. I hope you'll enjoy this.  
I recommend using the link below during the funeral scene, it helps the atmosphere.**

**YouTube: Nearer my god to thee (/watch?v=mCEfqj9pDAI) - just add this behind the .com  
**

**-:-**

**Chapter 5: One last farewell**

_"You see this man over there? The one with the uniform?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Get him. If you manage to steal anything valuable from him, you'll get your promotion. You have two hours."_

_"Two hours. I need one."_

_"Good to know. And remember: If you get caught, no one of us knows you. You will be on your own."_

_"I know."_

_"Then go."_

_The red-haired teen stood up, her green eyes burning with determination. She was living with the Reds since she was eight. They were her family. There was no way she was going to lose this trial of courage. She threw a last glance at her comrades and friends and walked away._

_'No. Not friends. Alleys. There is no such thing as friends in this world.'_

_The others watched her walking away until she rounded a corner._

_"You think she'll do it?" a boy asked._

_"Do you worry about her, Steve? You're always so concerned about her."_

_"S-Shut up, Finch!"_

_"Hahaha! Keep it down, pal. Honestly? I don't know. We all know that she is one of the best but this guy is military."_

_"Not just any military guy. That was Commander Anderson."_

_"WHAT? And you send Jane to rob one like him? Are you insane?" another cried out._

_"Shut up! She has to prove herself. If she doesn't manage something like this, she has no value to us."_

_A few streets further down, the green-eyes girl was walking a few meters behind the alliance soldier. She was following him for ten minutes now, waiting for the right moment to strike. She just thought about the best tactic to make her move as the soldier suddenly stopped._

_"How long are you planning to follow me, child?" he spoke, not turning his gaze towards her._

_Jane froze. She was busted._

_"Don't even think about running away. I'll make you an offer: We're both going to this nice café over there and you tell me what you were planning to do."_

_The girl couldn't think of anything to do, so she let out a sigh and nodded._

_"I'm glad you are cooperative. And now come. I really need a coffee."_

* * *

All these memories came back to her as she walked down the path in the ruined streets of London. Tears were running down her cheeks and she moved closer to her bondmate walking beside her. The last time she felt like this was 26 years ago, when her mother died from her devastating illness. And know she was walking down the streets to the funeral of the man who was a father to her. She looked towards Liara, who smiled sadly at her, hugging her closer.

"He wouldn't have wanted it any other way, Jane. He died a hero's death."

"I killed him, Liara. I shot him. It- It's all my fault..."

Liara stopped and put her hands on Jane's face, forcing her to meet her gaze.

"Stop it, Jane. It was the Illusive Man who shot him, not you. He used the indoctrination to control your body. It was NOT you who shot Anderson, okay? He loved you like a daughter, Jane. I know that he didn't blame you."

"It's...I know he didn't blame me, but..."

"I know, Jane. Why don't you tell me about him while we walk? I'm sure that will help." Liara said with a smile, kissing her temple.

"You're right. He was the one who brought me into the military. Got me out of the street."

* * *

_"What do you want from me?" the girl asked Anderson._

_"Hm, that's a good question. I could have called the police but I didn't. That's because I want to ask you a question: Do you want to live like this for the rest of your live?"_

_Jane stared at him. She never thought about something like this._

_"Your silence is answer enough. You look quite healthy and I admit that can sneak around pretty good. I can help you, but only if you want."_

_"Who are you? And what is it that you want from me?" Jane asked him. She was suspicious. Was he luring her into a trap? Her anger rose and a blue glow surrounded her body._

_"You're a biotic?" the man asked._

_"I'm what?"_

_"A biotic. You were exposed to element zero, right?"_

_"Don't know what you're talking about."_

_"You don't know what biotics are? Shouldn't you have learned that in school?"_

_"Left school last year. I don't need this shit. The Reds teach me anything I need to know."_

_"I see." Anderson replied. "The blue glow that surrounds you sometimes. It's a power called 'biotics'. It's very dangerous if not correctly trained."_

_The little girl's eyes snapped up from the table and meet Anderson's gaze. She was suspicious._

_"What the hell do you want from me, old man?"_

_"What do mean with 'old man'?" he chuckled. "I'm only 31!"_

_"What. Do. You. Want?" she asked, her muscles tensing. She was ready to make a run or punch this guy straight in the face._

_"I want to help you, Jane Shepard."_

_Jane's eyes went wide in surprise._

_"Wh-Why? How? How do you know my name?"_

_"I didn't realize it before. But I know you. That look in your eyes... It's the same fire that burned in John's."_

_"D-Dad? H-How do you know...?" she tried to ask but her voice failed her._

_"I served with him for long years in the Alliance. I fought with him in the First Contact War. And I was there when..."_

_Tears started to form in the eyes of the little girl. She could barely remember her father. She was only three years old when he died in the Battle of Shanxi._

_"Your mother, Yuki. She told me to have an eye on you. But then you ran away and I couldn't find you anywhere. I assumed you were dead. Why did you left?"_

_"I...E-Everything back t-there reminded me s-so much of mum. I-I couldn't s-stand it anymore..." she explained._

_"I would like you to come with me." he said. "Or do you really want to live like that for the rest of your life? You're a biotic. The Alliance can help you train them. Who knows? When you're eighteen you can maybe even enlist, like your father."_

_"I-I can't. The Reds... they are my family. I can't just leave them."_

_"You don't know it, do you?" he asked. "Did you never wonder why your mother fell ill with AIDS?"_

_"I-I don't know..."_

_"I will tell you the truth: She was raped. It was roughly five years before you were born. The man how raped her was infected with AIDS. Because of that, she fell victim to it, too."_

_"But what does this have to do with the Reds?" she asked, albeit knowing the answer. She just didn't want to accept it._

_"The man who raped her, he was a member of street gang called 'Tenth Street Reds'. Your so-called friends are the ones who are responsible for the death of your mother."_

_"I-I...It..." the girl broke down in tears, crying until there were no more tears to shed._

_Anderson kneeled besides her, taking in his arms._

_"And? Are you going with me or not?" he asked._

_"I-I'm going with you. I don't want to live like that anymore. I promised her..."_

_"I'm glad you remember."_

* * *

"That's how he found me back then on Earth." Jane said with a sad smile, tears shining in her eyes. "He put me into a boarding school a few weeks after he had found me since he couldn't take care of me himself."

"What happened after you've gone with him?" her bondmate asked, her right arm softly caressing Jane's shoulder.

"I had left everything I had in my room I had lived since I was six. A week after I had moved in, I told Anderson about it because I feared that the Reds would sell my belongings on the black market. Anderson contacted a friend who was a police officer at they raided the base. When he came back, he got everything from my room expect one thing: _Tsuyo_."

"Why was it missing?" Liara asked.

Jane let out a small laugh. "Oh I swear I didn't know if I should hug him or punch him straight in the face the day I got it back. It was April 11th 2170. My sixteenth birthday. I was crying like a child back then. He had it from the beginning but he kept it until this day. When I got it back it was reinforced so it could even slice through modern armors and five words were emitted into the sword. Words I'll never forget."

* * *

_"Good morning Jane!" Anderson said as she walked into the kitchen of Anderson's apartment._

_"Mo'ning" Jane mumbled inarticulately, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes._

_"Long night?" Anderson chuckled. "You celebrated in with your friends?"_

_"Ugh. You could say so." she replied rubbing her head._

_"Well, why don't you go and make yourself a nice coffee while I'm going to get your present?"_

_"Ugh, yeah. Good plan."_

_Anderson smiled at the young girl that he loved like it was his own daughter. He walked upstairs to get the package that arrived only a day earlier. It was long and thin but surprisingly light for its size. He grabbed the package and walked back downstairs where Jane was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping at her coffee. She looked up to him as he entered the room and he couldn't hide his smile as he handed her the present._

_"Happy Birthday, Jane."_

_"Thank you." she replied, a happy smile grazing her features._

_She removed the wrapping paper and discovered a beautiful wooden case beneath. The box was richly decorated with ornaments from the Japanese culture and Jane immediately knew what kind of item would be inside. She moved one of her slender fingers carefully over the lock before opening it. Her eyes grew wide at the sight that presented itself to her. Right before her lay her mother's sword that was passed down from mother to daughter in her family since the early 20th Century on_ _Earth. The sword she named _Tsuyo _in honor of the promise she had made her mother. It was shining like new and as she drew the sword from its sheath she noticed five words graved into the steel on each side:_

_'Never forget who you are'_

_Tears began to blur her vision._

_"I...I..." she began but to no avail. No words could describe her feelings right now._

_"You gave your mother a promise ten years ago." Anderson spoke up. "I hope these words will always remind you of that."_

_"I..." she tried again but then the tears started freely running down her cheeks as she hugged the soldier close, choking out one 'Thank you' after another between sobs._

_"No need to thank me, Jane. It was yours from the beginning. It will always be. But I want you to make a promise to me, too."_

_"W-What promise?" she managed to ask between sobs._

_"I want you to promise me that: Stay on the right path. Don't lose yourself again. Always remember who you are, Jane. You're a Shepard. Defeat is no option. Never forget that." he said as he closed his arms around her and hold her in a fatherly_ _embrace. _

* * *

"He was a very good man, Jane." Liara said.

"The best. It was the best birthday in my life. When I lost my mom,..." she let out a sigh. "I thought I lost everyone who cared for me. I lived with the Reds, yes. But I saw them as allies not as friends. He proved me wrong. He showed me that there are still people who cared for me. I got better, but it was only three years ago that I started opening up again."

"May I ask for the reason?" Liara asked shyly.

"You know the answer." Jane said as she turned towards Liara. Her eyes were filled with sadness and sorrow but she could also see love and adoration. "It was you. When I met you... your mere presence was enough to warm my heart. You're my light Liara. Without you, I would already be lost in the darkness. I love you, Liara."

"Flatterer." Liara replied, tears running down her cheeks. "I love you too, Jane."

They were walking for half an hour now and the place where the funeral would be held was near. Liara knew that her lover needed a few moments of silence so they walked the last five minutes in silence. Jane looked down at her tags, which were hanging on a small chain around her neck. She thought back to the day she received them and finished the N7-training.

* * *

_"Jane Shepard!"_

_Jane walked up to the stage and stood in front of the admiral who was in charge of the ceremony._

_"Lieutenant Jane Shepard. It is an honor to congratulate you for achieving the rank of an N7-soldier. You've been awarded with the rank of N7 for you extraordinary courage in battle and your strong will to protect your comrades. N7's represent the military of the Systems Alliance. Move forward and make Earth proud, Lieutenant Commander Shepard!"_

_"Sir, yes Sir!" Jane replied with a salute._

_She stepped back to the backside of the stage and sat down until the ceremony was over. After the last name was called, the new N7's along with their relatives and friends went over the ballroom next door. Jane grabbed a drink and moved through the crowd, searching for Admiral Anderson. She found him at the bar, a drink in hand._

_"Already conquered the bar, Sir? The evening is still young." she said with a smile._

_"Ah, those gatherings aren't a thing for me." he replied. "I'm getting too old for this."_

_"S.S.D.D. apparently counts for social events, too."_

_"Hahaha, oh there you're right. But we're not here to talk about the sense of these parties." he said, his eyes turning serious. "I'm proud of you, Jane. And I'm sure your parents would be too. I can clearly imagine John's face if he could see you right now."_

_"I...t-Thank you." Jane said, her voice wavering._

_"I've got these for you, Jane. I requested from Hackett that you would get your own unique pair." he said, handing her a small package._

_When Jane opened it, a pair of dog tags was revealed, crafted with a stronger metal then the normal ones and with her profile _. The second tag showed the N7 insignia, but despite the normal, this one was colored. She looked up to her mentor, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"Thank you. For everything."_

* * *

"Jane? Are you alright?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Wh-...er...yeah. Sorry Liara. Zoned out for a moment."

"Are you sure you can do this?" her bondmate asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine. It's just..."

"It's just the pain, right?"

"Yes. It hurts so much...I..."

"Shhhh. We'll be okay. I know how terribly you miss him. It will help a lot when you make your last farewell."

"Okay. Thank you." Jane said as they arrived at the funeral, just as Admiral Hackett moved to the grave. Soft music filled the air, as the military band started to play.

"They chose this song? He must have asked for it in his last will."

"What's the name?" Liara asked. "It sounds beautiful. And sad."

"It's an old human composition from the Christian religion. It's called '_Nearer my god to thee'_.

Then the old Fleet Admiral started to speak:

"Ladies and Gentleman! We gathered today to bid a last farewell to a man whose courage was an example for the entire galaxy. A man whose sacrifice will never be forgotten. Admiral David Anderson. Without him, there wouldn't have been an earth left to save. Farewell, my old friend."

Now it was time for Jane to speak to her mentor for one last time.

"I own Admiral Anderson my life. He pulled out of the street when I was young. He raised me and brought me into the military, he helped me on my way to become N7. He was on my side since the Eden Prime War and the first signs that the Reapers truly exist. He believed me when no one else did. He had the courage to munity when the first Normandy was locked down on the Citadel, so we could follow Saren to Ilos. He helped me when the Collectors were attacking human colonies and the council chose to ignore the threat. And finally, he stayed on earth to fight the Reapers, to buy us the time needed to finish the Crucible and save Earth and the entire galaxy. He died a hero's death on the Citadel where he was shot by the Illusive Man. At this point I'm glad to tell you that I put one bullet in his head for every single man and woman we lost because he decided to betray us. Without David Anderson, I wouldn't have been able to fire the crucible, without him, I would have lost. I own him everything and much more. Farewell, _father_. Make sure you keep that place at the bar free for me."

With that, she stepped away from the grave and walked over to her bondmate, who was smiling at her with tears falling down her cheeks.

"That was beautiful, Jane. I know he would be proud of you. And I'm sure he's watching from wherever he is.

"Someplace better, that I much I know. Together with Mordin, Legion, Thane..."

"We paid a terrible price for our victory." the asari stated sadly.

"Yeah, we did. But now it's over. We can rebuild what was lost. And maybe, over time, the wounds will heal."

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Liara."

_'I hope that you are alright, Anderson. Wherever you are. I'm sure you'll watch over us and this new galaxy. Goodbye, father."_

At this very moment Jane could swear she heard a voice talking to her.

_"I'm proud of you, child."_

**-:-**

***Sniff* I swear I was crying like a baby when I wrote this chapter. I hope you are satisfied with what was revealed from Shepard's past.  
I promise that wasn't the last revelation. The next chapter will take some time because I'm having an interim audit in three weeks. But I won't forget you guys, no fear!**

**As always, review and fav please!**

**Until then...**

**Next: Dawn of a new day**


End file.
